


Troubled Waters

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Barry being cute, F/M, Freak Accident, Metahumans, Reader-Insert, S.T.A.R. Labs, Shark Abilities, and protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After the Particle Accelerator exploded, many unsuspecting people began to show various and odd abilities. Following a vicious attack while night-surfing on that fateful day, you, the Reader, became one of those people. Thankfully, the brilliant minds at S.T.A.R. Labs (and the gorgeous Barry Allen) are willing to help you find your way and shield you from an intimidating organization.





	Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from an anon tumblr request :)

_‘Come to S.T.A.R. Labs,’ they said. 'It’ll be fun,’ they said._

You hadn’t known what to expect when Doctor Harrison Wells contacted you out of the blue one day regarding your _incident_ almost ten months ago. But since there were these strange people stalking you around every corner, you were relieved to have somewhere to hide out. Although, being here in the labs, with three pairs of scientific eyes on you, you feel like an odd specimen. And though the members of S.T.A.R. Labs seemed to have gotten the gist of your current situation, they were still very intrigued to know the full details of your story. To know about your very special ability…

“So let me get this straight,” Cisco Ramon, mechanical engineer, starts. You can sense the judgement in his voice. “You were surfing _at night_ when the Particle Accelerator exploded? In _December_?” Just then, a breathtaking guy strides into the room. He’s tall, has perfect hair, and a face like an artist had sculpted it.

“Who’s night surfing in December?” he asks. “That sounds fun.” He actually sounds genuine about it. People usually think you’re crazy for doing it. You almost forget to talk because he’s so distracting to look at.

“That would be me. And, _yes_ , Mr. Ramon” you say, crossing your arms defensively. “Believe it or not, December is a really good time to surf. The weather gets stormy and stirs up some nice waves. And I do it at night because it’s peaceful and you get to see the city all lit up.”

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. And _please_ , call me Cisco. Mr. Ramon is my father. And I only let Doctor Wells call me that because he’s already set in his ways.” You make a mental note. But back to the handsome fellow… Wells sees you’re distracted with Barry and makes the introductions.

_“_ Barry Allen, meet (Y/N). Our new case study and friend.” Barry’s face lights up in recognition.

“I’ve heard that name before,” he says, shaking your hand. Then it hits him. “You’re Shark Girl! Sorry, I mean, that was the name the paper gave you.” He scratches the back of his neck, looking suddenly very embarrassed. _Ah yes, the paper._ When CCPN interviewed you about the attack, you didn’t know they would give you a horrible nickname that would, unfortunately, catch on.

_“The paper_ didn’t cite everything I told them. Let me tell you the full story.”

You launch into the tale of your fateful incident, explaining that with this past winter being warmer than previous years, it was a perfect night to surf. You grabbed your wetsuit, board, and left to catch some late-evening waves thanks to the wind. You loved the quietness of the waterfront when no one was there. That, and the way the lampposts along the walkway and the lights of the city illuminated the waters.

At one point, though, things took a turn.

First, it started to rain. Which was strange, because the weather hadn’t called for it.

Something brushed your feet underneath the water. _That’s too big to be a fish…_ you had thought. It brushed against you again. You saw a fin pop out of the water and before you had time to panic about the creature, an enormous, bright beam of light exploded from the other side of town. You sat in the water, momentarily transfixed at the sight. The light seemed to create a ripple effect, knocking out all sources of power, leaving the entire city dark.

Except for the erratic lightning flashing in the sky.

A surprise force pulled you off your board and you struggled to keep your head above water. Something had your leg in its mouth. You couldn’t see, it was so dark. You were freaking out and screaming for help while accidentally swallowing water. The last thing you saw was a blinding light and the last thing you felt was electrocution…

You met the young couple that saved you from drowning in your hospital room after you finally woke up sometime following that night. They had heard your cries from the water and came running through the dark and sandy shoreline. Central City Picture News made them out as heroes, which they were, but ended up portraying you as the irresponsible dummy. And that is precisely why you don’t read the newspaper anymore.

The doctor had disclosed to you that you were unconscious for an abnormal amount of time, plus he had to operate on your leg to extract multiple shark’s teeth. _Oh God._ Thank goodness you were unconscious for all that.

But hey, free shark tooth necklace?

“In your email reply, you mentioned something about 'personal transformational issues.'” Caitlin Snow, bio-engineer, says. “Do you mean to say you have special abilities? Because after what we’ve seen recently, it wouldn’t be abnormal.”

“I suppose you could say that. It all started happening maybe a month ago?” you offer.

“The approximate date does line up with the majority of other appearances of meta-humans in the city,” Wells confirms.

“Wait, what kind of abilities do you have?” asks Barry. Oh no, you don’t want to tell _him_! It’s so embarrassing and bizarre. You know you’re just going to scare him away.

Maybe even literally.

“I can…” you mumble the rest of your words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. You can what?”

“I can turn into a shark.” There. The truth is out. Does Barry look… _impressed_?

“Narly,” Cisco says, biting into a piece of liquorice.

“Wow. That must be a real experience,” Barry muses. “Can you transform on command?”

“No, it doesn’t seem to work that way,” you explain. Your head suddenly feels funny. You start feeling woozy and lightheaded, so you stumble, but Barry is extraordinarily quick to catch you.

“Whoa!” His hands grab your waist while yours hang onto his strong shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asks, concerned. “What are you feeling right now?” Your head wobbles around and you tell her you need to get to freshwater and fast.

“But I seriously doubt you have a pool of freshwater in this place,” you say weakly.

“Not a pool, but we have a freshwater fish tank down in the lower levels!” Cisco pipes up. “This is gonna be so cool. And you’ll be needing a new name for sure. 'Shark Girl’ is just so, _ugh_!” Barry, Caitlin, and Wells give Cisco various _dude, there’s a time and a place_ looks.

“Please excuse Mr. Ramon,” Wells says as he turns around in his motorized chair. “If you’ll just follow us. Mr. Allen, please help the poor girl.”

 

* * *

 

“Look at her go.”

“It’s fascinating, really.”

“The fact that she needs to re-oxygenate her blood every so often is quite astounding.”

You can hear their distorted voices through the giant freshwater tank that you swim laps around. It feels so good to be back in the water. You can think so much clearer now. You notice Barry is following you around with his eyes while you’re in your horrid shark form. You’ll never have a chance with him now that he’s seen you this in this state.

After you spend an adequate amount of time in the tank, you towel off and prepare to face the comments of your spectators. Your shark form is slowly receding upon being acclimatized once again to the air in the room. Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells confer with each other in a little brainiac huddle. Barry is the one that approaches you at the steps to the tank as you towel dry your hair. You bring the towel in front of your face to hide from him.

“Don’t look at me,” you tell him.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because. In there. I was a monster, I was hideous.”

“(Y/N), listen, I don’t know what kind of shark attacked you during the explosion, but I’m pretty sure it was a cute shark.”

_Oh my god._

“I mean,” he continues, face growing pink, “most sharks are pretty scary looking, right? But there are cute ones out there too, and it would make sense it had to be one of those cute ones that… I’m just gonna stop talking now.”

“Barry, are you calling me cute?” you tease. Before the either of you can say anything else, the rest of the team comes over.

“Do you transform whenever you come in contact with water?” Caitlin inquires, pen and clipboard in hand.

“Like _Gremlins_ …” says Cisco. You point a finger at him.

“Don’t even _think_ about nicknaming me 'Gremlin,'” you joke.

He puts his hands up in surrender. “How about 'Madam Shark’?”

You think about it. It’s not bad. You go back to answering Caitlin’s question. “Only when I come in contact with freshwater specifically, like down where I used to surf.”

At once, all of your heads turn at a clanking sound echoing from the hallways, growing closer. Men in heavy-duty black uniforms burst through the door. It’s them. The people who have been following you around, lurking when they don’t think you’ve noticed.  _They have guns! Duck and cover!_

A stone-faced woman walks in after them, in total command of the room. Frankly, she frightens you more than the big men with guns.

“Harrison,” she addresses Wells. “We understand you’re harbouring a dangerous, what are they being called again? Meta-humans?”

“Ms. Waller,” he replies professionally. He steers his motorized chair in her direction. “We can assure you and the rest of A.R.G.U.S. that our friend here would cause no harm to anyone.”

“Tell that to hundreds of wounded citizens this city has acquired thanks to these corrupt meta-humans.”

“Not all the meta-humans are corrupt,” Barry says with annoyance in his voice. “Or have you forgot about the Flash?” This Waller woman ignores him and carries on.

“We’re taking her in.” You stiffen. _Where_ are they taking you? Who are these A.R.G.U.S. people and what will they do to you?

“Like hell, you are,” Barry says daringly while moving in front of you. You peek out over his shoulder that’s blocking your view. He makes you feel safe and yet you hardly know him. “We know about your organization’s questionable methods for bringing peace. For all we know, you’ll use her as some sort of human weapon.”

_Yikes._

Wells cuts in again. “Amanda, why don’t we discuss this elsewhere.” You’re fairly certain he gives Waller scary dagger-eyes as he rolls past her, signalling to follow him. Surprisingly enough, she does. There’s something funny about Doctor Wells, but you can’t place it.

Barry turns around to you and places his hands on either side of your arms, a comforting action.

“Don’t worry. We won’t let them take you. _I_ won’t let them take you.” The conviction in his words makes you believe him with all your heart.

“Why would you risk your life for me?”

“Because,” he takes a breath. “I know what you’re going through.”

“How could you possibly…?” Wells rolls back in the room as the armed A.R.G.U.S. men begin to file out of the room. He wears a winning smirk and jokingly dusts off his hands as if to mean _good riddance._ “We won’t be seeing them anytime soon.” Barry smiles in relief.

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep living like this,” you murmur, motioning to yourself. He takes your hands and looks deep in your eyes.

“You’ll have me. I will help you through this.”

In this moment you seem to know two things:

You could tell this guy brings trouble wherever he goes.

And you are falling hard for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Can you do a Barry imagine where on the night of the particle accelerator explosion the reader was surfing. But was attacked by a shark so now she has the ability to turn into a shark. The team finds out and wants to help. When that all meet she tells them about what happened and how she got her powers which is kind of shocking for them and she shows them her abilities and barry helps her deal with it and they grow close and fall in love."


End file.
